


Instant Crush

by N0cturneMT



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0cturneMT/pseuds/N0cturneMT
Summary: Love stories didn't have to be perfect. Sometimes, they started with a deal between friends.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written in years. To be precise, around 8 years. English isn't even my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, but I love this pairing so much I couldn't help but write something about them.  
> So yeah, I hope those things don't stop you from enjoying this small thing I wrote!
> 
> The title comes from the song Instant Crush by Daft Punk.

The quiet ambiance and the smell of coffee made Leblanc one of the best places he had found to work or study. Even if it seemed that due to the Phantom Thieves fame he seemed to be considered an undesirable person everywhere he went, at least in this small unknown café nobody would try to talk to him or insult him.  
Except for Akira's friends, of course, who seemed to despise him. It was bound to happen, he supposed. After everything he said about them on TV, he couldn't expect them to admire him and treat him like the famous detective prince he is. Then again, didn't they ever stop to think that acting that way towards him makes then seem more suspicious? But for now, he had to keep quiet, otherwise his plan would go to waste.  
His ceaseless pondering was interrupted by the noise of the door opening, and a very familiar face behind it.

He put his best TV worthy smile; - "Welcome home!" - he said, to the only Phantom Thief he could actually hold a decent conversation with.

"-Honey, I'm home."

"-You're back awfully late..."

Goro didn't really know what it actually felt to have a friend, but maybe Akira was the closest thing to a friendship he had. Even if what they had couldn't really be considered a close friendship, they were close enough to have some playful banter without it getting awkward. After countless of hours trying to fool a camera, and making an entire city believe that he's the peak of perfection, being able to speak to someone who didn't seem to have any expectations of him was a relief.

"-Don't go around saying those things to my clients! You'll scare them away." - his thoughts were cut by Sojiro, who was still trying to keep the few clients his café still had.

"-It's fine Sakura-san. I replied anyway." and of course, when he looked back at Akira, he was smirking smugly. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked past Akechi, and went upstairs.  
Goro went back to studying and drinking his coffee. Certainly there were a lot of things on his mind, but at this point he had learned to ignore them, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep up with all of his responsibilities. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened if he had met Akira earlier in his life; maybe he would have decided to take another path, but it was pointless now to wonder what could have been.

After a while, Akira came back, wearing the apron he usually wears when he helps Sojiro with the café.  
"-Oh, so you're finally going to help. Well, I'm going out, try not to do anything stupid." - and Sojiro left the two of them alone.  
There weren't any clients besides him, so there wasn't much to do. Akira took a seat behind the counter, and started scribbling on a piece of paper, as if that would bring more customers in. And when boredom got the best of him, he turned to Akechi.

"-Hmm... I've been wondering something for a while" - Akechi was very focused on what he was reading, but looked at him anyway.

"-Oh? Maybe I can offer you my knowledge." - he replied, with the same smile he uses for his TV appearances. Maybe that was the only one he had.

"-You're quite famous, right? I bet you got a ton of girls over their heels for you." - the question took Akechi for surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting a personal question.

"-I suppose I do... why the question, anyway? Are you looking for love advice from a detective?" - he was certainly not the best person to give that kind of advice, but that wasn't something he would confess so easily.

"-And have you ever dated any or them? Or anyone at all?" - Akira replied to him, pretending to be busy organizing something behind the counter. Akechi wasn't willing to give him the answer he was expecting. "-What makes you believe I would disclose such personal information to you?" - casual sex? Yeah, why not. But dating? no way in hell. It was a waste of time. Why even bother if most of them were just looking forward to getting in bed with him?  
Akira just laughed quietly.

"-I suppose that's a no, then."

"-You're free to think whatever you want, after all. I don't really care about dating anyway, and I don't really have time for that" - he knew that Akira would tease him until he confessed, so it was better to just give him a vague answer.

"-Why don't you go on a date with me?" - and that's when Akechi really found himself at a loss. There was a huge difference between playful banter, teasing, and asking him on a date. Akira must have seen his puzzled face, because he quickly added "-A fake date of course. Think of it as a friend offering to help you learn how to handle a date, you know, for when you actually have someone you're interested in."  
A fake date? Was he joking? Not only it seemed like a weird idea, it was also a very bad one, right?

"-Hm... Something tells me that pretty blue-haired doctor rejected you and now you're desperate enough to do this." - Goro felt quite contempt with his answer. He was aware that Akira spent a lot of time trying to flirt with the biggest amount of girls he could; he didn't need to be a detective to know that was probably going to get him into some trouble, eventually.

"-Something tells me you want to say yes but the "detective prince" is way too proud to do it." - he wasn't going to lie, he was very curious to see what would happen if he said yes. It was certainly a peculiar idea, to take someone on a fake date. What would they even do? How do you even go on a date with someone you don't even like?  
"-I guess I'll let you know when I'm free, if I'm ever interested." - Akechi grabbed a piece of paper and the pen Akira had been using earlier.

"-Here. That's my phone number. Don't send any weird stuff, just send me a message and I'll add you."

"-I'll try not to."

It was getting late, and it was hard to focus after this whole ordeal, so he decided it would be better to call it a day and leave. Akira of course seemed very happy with the results he had achieved. That bastard.  
Nevertheless, he couldn't stop wondering what he had in mind for that day.

\--

A couple of days had passed since Akechi had received that weird offer from Akira. His mind couldn't stop bringing it up whenever he was doing something, but he was still unsure if he should send him a message or not. He wasn't really that busy today, so he could spare some time to let Akira drag him into whatever strange thing he had planned. All he had to do was send him a message.  
It's not like it was a serious thing, was it? Maybe he just wanted to hang out and he talked about it as a date to make fun of his inexperience.

He had just came back from work, so he was laying on the bed, with his phone in his hand, wondering whether he should send that message right now or not. Why was this so hard? Maybe he was scared Akira would actually act as if it was a date, and he was afraid his stalker fans would take photos and spread them over the internet. He had worked so much on his public image, he didn't want it to be ruined by a picture of him pretending to go on a date with a guy.  
"Hey. I'm free right now" - and there was no turning back.  
"Let's meet at the Daikan-Yama station. There's a nice café I want to show you" - a café? he could do that. He was glad Akira didn't pick something cheesy like a romantic restaurant date or something like that.  
The café was quite close to his apartment, so that was another good thing.

\--

"-Hmm, I didn't think you'd actually come." - Akira was waiting for him near the entrance to the station, wearing a black sweater with a long black coat.  
"-Did you really expect me to send you a message, and then not show up?" - the black haired boy laughed.  
"-I just thought you'd regret coming and would eventually come up with an excuse." - but he didn't. He was there, and he was going to show Akira that he could deal with something like this perfectly.

That was what he thought, until suddenly he held his hand unexpectedly.  
“-You know, most girls get happy if their date grabs their hand. Make a mental note of that.” - Akira was doing this as if it was the most casual thing in the world.  
“-Don’t look so surprised. I told you I’d show you what a date is like, didn’t I?” - yes, but he honestly wasn’t expecting him to be serious. He didn’t think practical lessons were included in the course. Even if he personally didn’t mind holding Akira’s hand that much, it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. Journalists were always lurking in the shadows.  
He let go of his hand - “-This wouldn’t make a good headline.”  
“-Right. I’ll have to give you the practical lessons in private then.” - the issue with Akira, is that it’s hard to tell whether he’s joking or he’s actually serious. This was one of those situations.  
“-You’re hopeless”

After a quiet walk, they arrived to a modern and nice café.  
“-I know you like sweet things a lot, so I thought you would like this place.” - the signs outside of the building displayed a lot of tasty looking desserts. It felt nice to know that Akira had taken the time to choose a place he’d like. He wasn’t used to people actually caring about him, not just fangirling because they saw him on TV.  
“-Oh… that was very thoughtful of you.”

They went inside the café and ordered their food. There were so many interesting desserts it was hard to pick one, and he had to use all his willpower to avoid ordering pancakes. Instead, he decided on the apple pie.  
“-I’ll be paying for the food and won’t listen to any complaints. I invited you on a date, so this is on me.” - he really hated when people paid things for him. He had his own job, and liked being independant, so this bothered him. And anyway, wasn’t this a fake date? Why didn’t he just say something like “it’s nice to pay for your date’s food” or something like that?

“-You know, for a fake date, you’re really putting a lot of effort.” - and it was the first time of the day Akechi had seen Akira blush.

“-Ah, well, I really want to convince you that dates aren’t that bad. They can be pretty nice.” - that certainly sounded like an excuse, but he didn't press any further.

They decided to take a seat far away from the entrance, since Akira didn’t want Akechi to worry about people looking at them.

“-So, we already know a bit about each other, but this is usually a good moment to get to know your date.”

“-Hmm, what if I don’t really care about their personal life?” - he replied with a snarky smile.

“-Well, why would you go on a date with someone you don’t care about in the first place? Geez…” - fair enough. But maybe getting free food every now and then couldn’t hurt? Though, he’d probably be the one paying... 

“-Do you ever do anything other than study and work?” - was he calling him a boring person? He had to come up with something, quickly.  
“-Ah, I spend the little free time I have playing video games” - Akira looked to be very shocked by his answer. “-There’s this game about being a detective and solving crimes that I like a lot…”  
“-Of course, after working and studying, you keep working inside a video game…” - the black haired boy replied with a laugh. “-You really need to relax for a bit”.  
They kept chatting for a while, until their food arrived. Akira was delighted to find that Akechi was more of an interesting person than he thought. After he was able to stop acting like he was being recorded by a camera, it turned out there were many sides of him he didn't show in public.

“-You know, you asked me about my fans and about me dating them, but all the girls from your group seem to be very eager to date you as well.” - he had noticed, looking at the group at the train station. It wasn’t hard to figure out that none of them would decline a date if Akira offered them one.

“-Yeah, they’re cute, but I guess I’m more into older women.” - he said, drinking his coffee; “and cute boys as well, why not.” - Akira added with a wink. Akechi was completely unable to hide his red face after that comment, and specially after that wink. Still, he wouldn’t let him tease him with no consequences.

“-Interesting, and what kind of cute boys, may I ask?” - maybe Akira was good at throwing snarky comments, but would he be able to keep up with them?  
“-Well, I like the kind of cute boys who are also smart, have a nice smile, and like pancakes a lot.”  
“-Well, that seems quite specific.” - Akira looked at him, expectantly -”I really hope you can find a guy like that someday, Kurusu.” and after delivering that punchline, he drank the rest of his coffee.

He thought he had won, until Akira opened his mouth again.  
“-Oh, you see. I invited him to a “fake date”, but the truth is, I just wanted an excuse to take him to a nice café and tease him”. - well, this was taking an unexpected but interesting turn.  
“-Hmm, you’re sure you weren’t expecting this “date” to lead to something in particular?” - they were having some kind of stare fight while they talked.  
“-I was hoping it to end with some practical lessons at a detective’s apartment, but, maybe my hopes were too high.”

And sure enough, they ended up at Akechi’s apartment.  
“-Oh, so you really were interested in the practical lessons” - Akira said to him, while he was trying to find his keys.

After getting inside his apartment, he felt the need to leave something clear to Akira.  
“-Look. I told you I don’t do this dating thing. You’re just another one night stand for me.” - and besides, if sleeping with the guy you’re supposed to eventually kill was bad, then dating him was even a worse idea.

“-Fine by me.” - he was okay with sleeping with Akira. He couldn’t deny he was kind of hot, so if the opportunity was there, why waste it? He didn’t really hate him either, jealousy was a more appropriate word. He had everything Akechi wanted without even putting any effort. What he actually wanted was revenge, maybe.

“-I really hope you’re not expecting me to cook you dinner and watch a movie with you either.” - he just wanted to cut to the chase. He didn’t even know how to cook anyways.

“-Ah, not really. The dinner is already standing in front of me”.

That comment from Akira was enough to get them both on top of each other, making out harshly on the couch. Akechi seemed like a collected and calm person on TV and on public, but outside of the world’s view, it was as if there was a monster inside him that unleashed when no one was looking.  
Their coats had already come off, and Akechi went straight to removing Akira’s sweater as well.  
He had a quite captivating body; maybe the guy under him wasn’t aware of his investigation, but Akechi knew pretty well why Akira, who seemed like the type of guy who doesn’t even do the tiniest amount of exercise, had a body like this. All he needed was proof.

“-Hmm, I know I look great, but are you just going to stare?” - he was getting pretty riled up thinking about his investigation, so his comment pissed him off. He put his hand around his neck and pressed enough to make him shut up. It wasn’t that unexpected that his movement was followed by a moan coming from Akira’s mouth; this guy just had an aura that screamed “masochist”. He had to be, if he was willing to get crushed by shadows just to help a insignificant amount of people.

He started coughing as soon as he let go of his neck, trying to breathe again.  
“-Liked that, huh? I’m not that surprised.”  
“-There’s just something very hot about being choked by a detective. Are you going to interrogate me, sir?” - Akira was obviously teasing, judging by the tone of his voice, but Akechi was determined to make him say those things in a serious way.  
He grabbed his hair and looked straight into his eyes “-I didn’t give you permission to talk, so now you’re just going to obey me and follow me to the bedroom, understood?”.  
Akira had definitely understood.


End file.
